


The Newbie

by Littleniffler



Category: Woldstar
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleniffler/pseuds/Littleniffler
Summary: It was a few weeks into the 4th term, and Sirius, James, and Peter are walking to the great hall where they ran into Remus. Remus speaks to James and Peter. Then he looks at Sirius
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
It was a few weeks into the 4th term, and Sirius, James, and Peter are walking to the great hall where they ran into Remus. Remus speaks to James and Peter. Then he looks at Sirius and begins to speak to introduce himself, "Hi, I'm..." James jumps in and says, "Oh, yeah, you two haven't met. This is Sirius Black." Remus smiles and says, "Hello," and holds out his hand. Sirius just looks him in the eyes and says nothing. Remus gets nervous and drops his hand. He does a little smirk while running his fingers through his hair. He looks at James and Peter and says, "Well, I'll see you later tonight, I moved in everything already." The two of them say, "See you later." Remus turns and walks away. Heading towards the great hall. Sirius's eyes follow him.

James nudges Sirius telling him how rude he just was. Sirius interrupts him and apologizes, "Sorry, Prongs." James continues, "What the hell is wrong with you? He is our new dorm mate, so I suggest you get over whatever problem you have with him. You will be seeing him a lot." Sirius's eyes widened and he is left speechless as James and Peter head into the great hall for lunch.

Sirius finally snaps out of his trance, "James, what the fuck do you mean our new dorm mate?" "Sirius, you didn't think we would forever have an empty bed in our dorm. Remus is sort of new. He came in late due to some family issues. He is a really nice guy..." James says.

Sirius search the great hall looking for Remus. It doesn't take him long at all to find him. He continues to gaze at him. All Sirius hears is a muffled babble from James's voice, "Sirius? Pads? Dude, what the fuck is going on with you today? Earth to Sirius." Sirius doesn't move and stays in the trance. James calling Sirius's name so loud it makes Remus look up towards them. And he catches eyes with Sirius. This makes Remus very nervous and he starts to get up, grab his things, and walk out the great hall as fast as possible. 

Sirius's eyes follow Remus's every move. As Remus walks out, Sirius is slowly coming back to reality, and he looks at James, who is now giving him a death stare. "What's your deal mate?" Sirius's head drops, "Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired."

Sirius stands up. "I'm going to head to the dorm before going to my next lesson." James drops his food on his plate, this gets Peter's attention. "What? You are going to class? You haven't been to that class in weeks." "I know, Prongs. I just need to keep busy." "Well, that's cool. Remus has that lesson with you. Make sure you are friendly, Pads." James says with a stern look.

Sirius stops. "What do you mean? He is not taking that lesson." "Umm...yes he is," James said. "He has been in the class. You just never show up. I told him a while ago to look out for you because he didn't know anyone." The whole time Sirius is standing there staring at James in what seems to be another trance. Without blinking, Sirius says, "Umm, ok. I'll catch you guys later." And walks off.

Once he hits the hall, Sirius takes off running towards to Gryffindor common room. He enters the common room, shoots up to his dorm, and straight into the restroom to throw water on his face. He looks in the mirror and says to himself, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way about Remus? You are Sirius Black, the guy wanted by every female at Hogwarts." He straightens himself up and walks to class.

He enters the class, and Professor Flitwick is so surprised to see him and calls him out, "Mr. Black, you decided to grace us with your presence." This makes everyone turn and look at him. Including Remus.

"Well, go on have a seat next to Mr. Lupin. You will be partners for the lesson." Sirius looks at Remus while walking towards the seat slowly, rolls his eyes, and lets out a huff. Remus gets super nervous and turns his head to looks down at his books.

During the first part of the class, Professor Flitwick lets everyone work on the spell alone before getting into pairs. During this time, three girls walk to Sirius to ask him out. Sirius just brushed them off and sat in his seat quietly. Sirius had more important things on his mind. The girls walked away shocked and upset.

Remus practiced the spell and continued to get it exactly right each time. This makes Sirius smirk and raises a brow the turn back to his drawing he has now started on his parchment. Remus was nervous but ignored Sirius. Remus wanted to try and figure out why he didn't like him, so he decided to make small talk, which is not anything Remus is great at.

"Hey um, Sirius....that's a really cool dra-" Remus gets cut off by one of the girls in the class. "Oh hey, Remus. I know you are pretty new here, but I'm wondering if you would like to accompany me on the next Hogsmead trip." Remus clears his throat. "Oh. Ok. Sounds fun." Sirius finds himself getting upset. 'But why' he wondered. He has never felt like this before then he jumps up and asks to go to the hospital wing.  
Anything to get out of that class. Sirius leaves and of course, he doesn't go to the hospital wing. He goes straight to his dorm and lays on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Sirius wakes up to the loud voices of James and Peter. As soon as they walk into the dorm, Sirius is yelling, "Shut the fuck up!" Right when Remus steps in and Sirius snaps his mouth closed. Remus looks towards him and then quickly away, heading towards his bed. Sirius eyes follow him but is interrupted by James. "Sirius, what the hell is going on with you today?" "Leave it, James," Sirius says. "No, we are going to settle this now." Sirius stands up and runs out the room, through the common room and into the halls. He doesn't stop. Ending up at the room of requirement and walks in.

James is pissed but he and Peter get ready for quidditch practice, which Peter likes to watch and then dinner. They ask Remus to join them but he politely declines. "I'll be down for dinner," Remus says.  
"Ok, sure," says James and Peter as they leave.

Remus sits on his bed with a book pretending to read, but his mind is focused on Sirius. Wondering what he could do to win him over as a friend. Remus makes another chance for peace with him and Sirius and leaves a few chocolates on his pillow. With a note. Remus grabs his sweater and heads down to dinner.

Sirius still in the room of requirement finally gets himself up and heads back to the dorm hoping to talk to James now that he calmed down. He walks into an empty dorm. He figured everyone was at dinner but he wasn't very hungry. So he decided to take a long hot shower and chill out. He finishes his shower and heads towards his bed and notices something on his pillow. With a confused face, he sits down on his bed and grabs the items. He thinks to himself, 'Chocolates and a note. Surely this is not from James. He would never do this and he knows Peter would never share chocolate.' Sirius slowly opens the letter thinking some girl has found a way to his dorm to ask him out. He finally opens and begins to read the letter.

*Dear Sirius (that's scratched out)  
Hey Sirius (line through that)  
Sirius, (this made Sirius chuckle)  
I know I have invaded the space some. I just want you to know I am not trying to take your friends from you. I'm actually trying to make friends. I understand if you don't like me, but I hope you would change your mind. I'm a really nice guy.  
P.S. I hope you like chocolates. These are my favorites. I'm a chocolate nut.  
Ok, well bye.  
\- Remus

This letter leaves a small smirk on Sirius's face. He really doesn't understand why. Sirius hears someone heading back to the dorm and he puts the letter and chocolates on his nightstand and lays down in his bed. As soon as he hears the door open, Sirius shuts his eyes and pretends to be sleep. In walks Remus. He notices Sirius in his bed and walks over to the bed to peek in at Sirius and thinks he is sleep, so he heads to his bed. And starts to undress. At this point, Sirius is quietly watching him undress he can't see much due to the darkness in the room but he just watches and gets a different feeling in him.

Something he has never felt before.

The dorm door swings open, James and Peter basically fall in the room like they are drunks. James has a plate of food in his hands for Sirius. He walks to Sirius's nightstand and put it down, and sees the chocolates and note. He wonders what that is about. James could not see the full note. It was covered but he did see who it was from. James checks on Sirius before walking back to his bed.

Sirius has already closed his eyes as soon as he heard them swing the door open.

Remus jumps at the noise and tries to throw his shirt back on to hide his secret. In doing this, Peter walks over to Remus and pats him on the back to says, "Hello." Remus jumps again, grabs his pajamas, and walks to the showers.

James walks back to Sirius's bed and wakes him up to talk in the common room. "Hey. Hey, Pads, wake up. I need to talk to you," James says. "What do you want? I'm sleeping," Sirius said. "No, your not. Just get up. I brought you food, grab it, and come to the common room."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
James and Sirius are in the common room. "Come talk to me. You know you can tell me anything Pads," says James. "Yeah, I know I can. It's just something I need to figure out on my own. I don't dislike Remus. He seems cool," Sirius says. "Then why? Why are you so rude to him?" Sirius sits quietly, looking down at his hands. "Look, James, I'll just apologize for it tomorrow. Can we just change the subject?"  
"I saw that he left you chocolates and a note. That was nice of him," James says. "Yeah, but like I asked before, can we please change the subject?" "Fine. How was your day?" said James. "Fine," says Sirius, "I think I'm going to head back to bed. Thanks for bringing me food." "Yeah, no problem, Pads. I love you, man." "I love you too," said Sirius. 

The next morning, Sirius wakes up early, which is unusual and sits up in his bed just watching Remus sleep. 'What is going on with you, Sirius?" as he speaks to himself softly. He watches as Remus stirs in his bed and stretches. Remus sits up, grabs his diary, and drinks some water he left on his nightstand. He doesn't notice Sirius. Sirius wondered what he was writing every morning and night. Sirius gets up to go have a shower, Remus sees him and says, "Good morning," as Sirius, with no eye contact, mumbles "Good morning," back. Remus gets a very sad look on his face.

At this point, James and Peter start to wake, they get ready quickly and Peter pulls James out the room to head down to breakfast because he is starving when he wakes. Sirius steps out the bathroom with just a towel wrap around him which makes Remus stare and clear his throat. Remus snaps back to gather his things and heads into the shower. Sirius is still in the room when Remus comes out of the shower fully dressed. Remus jumps at the sight of Sirius and says, "Oh! I thought everyone left. I'll hurry out your way." Sirius finally speaks, "Take your time. You're not in my way." This sends a small smirk on Remus's face. And Sirius notices. 

Sirius gets up and walks over to Remus and looks up at him as he is now sitting on his bed. "Do you mind if we talk for a minute?" says Sirius. "Ummm, yeah no problem. Is now a good time?" said Remus.  
"Yes," says Sirius. He stands there just looking at Remus not saying anything but thinking this man is beautiful. His curly golden-brown hair, his pouty lips, big brown eyes, and smooth skin with light scratch marks on his face. 'Hmmm, I wonder what caused those?' Remus clears his throat "Ummm. Are you going to say anything, Sirius? Hello, Sirius?" "Oh, sorry about that...um. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I've acted towards you. It's something I'm working out and I took it out on you." "Oh, well, thank you. That's a huge relief I was worried I did something." Sirius gives him a polite smile, "So, hey. You want to walk down to breakfast together." said Sirius. "Yeah, sounds good. Let me grab my sweater."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
James looks up and sees Sirius and Remus walking in the great hall together. He smiles and asks how are they. Both guys say, "Good," and began to eat. Sirius says, "Hey James. I need to talk to you privately if that's okay." "Yeah, man, no problem," James says. Peter is scarfing down food and Remus continues to concentrate on his book while Sirius stares across the table at him thinking. 'Wow! He is beautiful. I just want to spin time with him.' Sirius's eyes widened as he realizes, '...I have a crush on Remus. I, Sirius Black, have a crush on someone. Not just anyone. A male. A male named Remus Lupin.' Sirius gets up immediately and runs out of the great hall. This gets the other three guys' attention. James is up first, "Just stay and finish, guys. I got Sirius." Peter never stopped eating and Remus is left with a concerned look on his face.

James finds Sirius in the dorm sitting on his bed crying. James walks in and runs over to Sirius. "Pads, what is it? Are you okay?" Sirius can barely speak. James gets him a drink of water. "Here. Drink this and try to calm down." Sirius calms down in about five minutes. He takes a sip of water and looks up at James. "Pads, what is it? You have me worried." Sirius looks down at his bed. He opens his mouth to speak and nothing comes out. He sips more water and tries again. "James, I love you and I want you to remember that. I have something to tell you that I actually just found out." "Okay, sure, I love you too, mate. Is Regulus okay?" "Yeah, yeah. It's about me." "Well, I love you and I'm here for you no matter what," says James. "Okay, here goes." He squeezes his eyes shut, takes and deep breath. "James?" "Yes, Sirius." "I have a crush on..." "Yeah. Who?" says James. "I have a crush on...Remus," said Sirius. Sirius opens his eyes and looks up at James. "Oh, Sirius. It's ok," James said, "I love you no matter who you fall for. Nothing has changed between us." James grabs Sirius and hugs him so tight. "So, this is why you have been so strange? You must have it bad. You treated him like crap." "Promise you won't tell a soul." "I promise it's between us only. Awe, Sirius, I'm sorry you felt like you would lose me or something." Sirius shrugs, "I just didn't know how to deal with it, but looking at Remus today, I almost lost it. I had to leave. I don't know what I might have done. James, I wanted to grab his face and kiss him so hard. I never felt like this with a girl. Seeing Remus makes me feel right. I feel complete. But, of course, I would fall hard for a straight guy. Just my luck." Sirius says. James hugs Sirius.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Sirius, I have some news for you. Let's talk later." James says. "Oh. Oh okay," said Sirius.

Later that day in the common room. 

"Sirius, sit down for this. Remus Lupin is bisexual, Sirius," said James. "What are you talking about?", said Sirius. "Don't mess with me about him. You know how I feel about him." "No, Sirius. Never! He is bisexual. I'm being honest," James says. Sirius gets excited and his eyes widen. "How do you know this?" "Well, I was in the library with him and we started talking about some of the attractive people in the school. He named a few girls and then started to name guys. I was stunned. 'Oh, I didn't know you liked guys,'". "Remus says, 'Well, yeah, I'm bisexual.' I was so excited for you. I just looked at him and grinned like a nutcase." "Earth to Sirius!" Sirius doesn't move. "But listen, Sirius, that's not the best bit." Sirius looks at James, "There is more!" "I don't think I can handle more, James," says Sirius. "Okay. Okay, what's the best bit?" "You, Sirius Black, was top of his list of most attractive guys at Hogwarts. He said but someone like you would never be interested in him." Sirius and James start to jump up and down in a circle laughing in screaming. "Wait, wait! Why wouldn't I be interested in him?" "Not sure," said James. 

James grabs Sirius's arms, "Listen. Listen, Pads. He said it hurt when he thought you hated him. I asked him would he ever try and ask you out he said, 'No'. Because of the history between both of you. He said you just got on nice terms and he would be afraid to do anything plus he thinks you are straight. So, Pads, you will have to make the first move." Sirius's gitty with the news goes into action trying to come up with a plan to get Remus. James knows this look on Sirius's face and starts laughing. "Ok, Sirius, I'll help. What do you want to do?" "Prongs, I'm thinking we should..."

Sirius sets out everything on the balcony of the astronomy tower. He sets out fairy lights, has soft music playing, picked some of Remus's favorite chocolates, tea, and hot chocolate. James had to get Remus to the spot. Sirius decided not to wear his Hogwarts uniform, and bring out his style which Remus has never seen. The classic black crop top with some band on it, black leather jacket, black ripped jeans, silver jewelry, and old Doc Martin boots. It was time and Remus was so confused about why he needed to be at the astronomy tower. He walks up the stairs and he can hear the music playing. He gets worried because he is not sure of the situation. He steps onto the balcony and looks around with wide eyes, but he doesn't know what this is for and who this is from. Sirius steps out from behind a wall. Remus's mouth drops at the sight of him. "Sirius? Ummm... What is this?" Sirius stretches his hand out towards Remus to grab. "Come with me please," Sirius says, "I know I wasn't the nicest person to you when you started, and well, it was because of how you made me feel. I wanted to be yours from the second I laid eyes on you. I want to be with you every day. It's not a day that goes by, since we met, that I don't think about you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?" 

Remus is shocked. He just stands there, not saying anything. Sirius starts to lose hope in a positive answer. "Re- Remus, are you okay?" Remus says nothing. Sirius drops his hands and begins to walk away. Remus clears his throat. "Sirius? I would be honored to be your boyfriend." Sirius, turns with a huge grin and runs back to Remus, jumps in Remus's arms and they begin to kiss softly Sirius starts kissing harder and they can feel their lips begin to bruise. Remus pulls away from the kiss and looks Sirius's in the eyes. "Sirius, you look so fucking sexy in this outfit." Remus grabs around Sirius's hips and pulls him in again and they begin kissing with even more passion. Remus puts Sirius on the ground and grabs his chin, pulls it up, so they are gazing into each other's eyes. "Sirius, you have made me the happiest man ever."

**Author's Note:**

> More stories to come.


End file.
